villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Terror Dogs
The Terror Dogs are a vicious breed of demonic hellhounds found in the Ghostbusters franchise, dating as far back as the original Ghostbusters film. Appearances Terror Dogs are large and bulky monsters vaguely resembling actual dogs but have large horns protruding from their skulls, large claws, sharp, menacing teeth and glowing red eyes as well as a degree of intelligence and can possess human beings as vessels: although rarely seen there seems to be more than one type of Terror Dog breed with a much larger breed being seen (briefly) in the cartoon series. The most famous (as well as the most powerful) Terror Dogs in Ghostbusters canon were the two loyal servants of Gozer known as Zuul and Vinz Clortho, who possessed Dana Barrett and Louis Tully respectively in order to summon their master into our dimension. History Terror Dogs are large and bulky monsters vaguely resembling actual dogs but have large horns protruding from their skulls, large claws, sharp, menacing teeth and glowing red eyes as well as a degree of intelligence and can possess human beings as vessels: although rarely seen there seems to be more than one type of Terror Dog breed with a much larger breed being seen (briefly) in the cartoon series. The most famous (as well as the most powerful) Terror Dogs in Ghostbusters canon were the two loyal servants of Gozer known as Zuul and Vinz Clortho, who possessed Dana Barrett and Louis Tully respectively in order to summon their master into our dimension. Primary Canon History ''Ghostbusters'' The Terror Dogs are two horned, dog-like, demonic monsters with blazing red eyes and powerful dark-colored bodies. They are Zuul The Gatekeeper & Vinz Clortho The Keymaster, loyal minions of Gozer the Gozerian. Zuul & Vinz Clortho manifested from Terror Dog statues on the roof of Dana's apartment building. Vinz Clortho first appeared inside Dana's refrigerator calling out for Zuul. Zuul stalked Dana Barrett and later possessed her body in her kitchen. Vinz then appeared in Louis Tully's apartment in the middle of a party and chased him down in Central Park before it took possession of his body. After possessing both tenants the Terror Dogs changed their personality radically. Dana, her body now possessed by Zuul, became hypersexualized. She aggressively seduced Peter Venkman when he arrived for their previously scheduled date, later exhibiting further signs of her demonic Terror Dog possession when she levitated off her bed and growling inhumanly when Peter rejected her advances. Then Louis, became an even clumsier version of his non-possessed self. First stumbling around Central Park, confusing The Gatekeeper for a carriage horse, then presenting his signs of possession by flaring his eyes red and growling at a coachman when he offered him a ride, which gets him arrested and dropped of at the Ghostbusters headquarters. Both Terror Dogs later sought each other out, seizing the opportunity caused by the explosion at the Ghostbusters' Firehouse. Zuul and Vinz finally met inside Dana's apartment, kissing passionately and immediately headed for the building rooftop to complete their ritual union. After completing their mating ritual, the two possessed beings were struck by lightning which they used to open the temple door to secure Gozer's arrival then, with the doorway fully open, Zuul and Vinz completed their transformation from Dana and Louis' human forms to their original demonic, Terror Dog bodies. With their transformation complete, they took their places besides Gozer. Later, they became charred statues of their demonic bodies once the Destructor was defeated, trapping Dana and Louis inside of them until the Ghostbusters broke them free. ''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' In the forgotten Shandor Mausoleum within the heart of a secret Gozerian graveyard at New York's famous Central Park, there were two statues of Terror Dogs seen in the room where Ivo Shandor absorbed enough energy to take on a Supreme Destructor Form. Secondary Canon History ''The Real Ghostbusters'' Not much is known about the creatures as they are not shown much in the animated series. Though Terror Dogs do make cameo appearances in the episodes "Egon's Ghost", as well as "Copycat" and even in the second intro. In one parallel dimension, ruled by the demon Tolay, a second type of Terror Dog exists. It is much larger than the Gozerian version but easily pacified with a few blasts of the Proton Stream. During an experiment with an alternative form of paranormal storage, Egon and Ray opened a Transdimensional Portal into the Nether World. A Terror Dog was lured but was held back by the Portal's safety field. However, during a lockdown, Egon confronted the Copycat and accidentally shot the Portal. The Terror Dog crossed over into the Firehouse. The Ghostbusters used their four blast streams to force it back through the portal. The Governor ghost owns a pair of giant Terror Dogs and used them to chase after the Ghostbusters as they attempted to (and successfully) escaped Ghostworld. Trivia *These creatures are also referred to as "Hellhounds", "Demon Dogs", and "Werewolves". * The Hound Demons are demonic creatures from Ghostbusters: The Video Game that closely resembles Terror Dogs. *When briefly encountered by humans, most people initially confuse the creatures for "dogs", "bears", or "cougars". *While not part of Kenner's "Real Ghostbusters" toy line, NECA Toys created action figures based on Zuul and Vinz Clortho. The Mini-Mates figures will also produce figures based on the Terror Dogs. *A Terror Dog is seen in "What in Samhain Just Happened?!" on page 22. It is among the audience watching Sam Hain perform. *A Terror Dog appears on the Second Printing cover of Ghostbusters Issue #2. *On page 23 of Ghostbusters Issue #3, File #F390, the Tolaysian Terror Dogs are noted to be larger than the Gozerian variety and are accounted for in Tobin's Spirit Guide (2nd Edition, 1937). The Gozerian Terror Dogs are covered in File #F002 A & B. Navigation Category:Hostile Species Category:Ghostbusters Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Noncorporeal Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Movie Villains Category:Demon Category:Animals Category:Possessor Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Monsters Category:Dark Forms Category:Minion Category:Predator Category:Paranormal Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Enforcer Category:Deceased Category:Guardians Category:Terrorists Category:Conspirators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Right-Hand Category:Partners in Crime